


Trampled by a Horse

by LovesSimple



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesSimple/pseuds/LovesSimple
Summary: Fun little story I wrote for college.





	Trampled by a Horse

This was a fun paper I had to write for comp I. It was a creative writing assignment and thought I'd share it instead of deleting it.  
Trampled by a Horse  
Some people say that house was haunted. It was the ancient ruins of what use to be a two story family home. It might have once looked nice, but that was before my time. Now all that’s left is the sun bleached chipping paint and smell of decaying wood. None of the residents in town dared to take up the maintenance of the house or knock it down. No one knows what happened to the family or why it hasn’t received a new owner. It has been the source of local legends for some time now and I wanted to find out if any of them were true. There were some who say the rotten shriveled corpses of the family still lie inside its walls while others say there is a demonic presence inside that caused the family to flee.  
As I approached the house I noticed the cold October wind die down. At that moment the birds and the trees went silent. Walking up the overgrown walk way and onto the dusty rotten porch I was lead to a door barley clinging to the hinges. Squeezing past the dead entrance guardian swaying and creaking in the absence of the wind I entered a ransacked living room. The only residents were the questionably sized rats that ran for cover due to my arrival.  
Searching the house, I came up with nothing interesting. My only reward was dirt that coated my clothes and a few scrapes that I was sure I was going to need a tetanus shot for. The rooms were filled with the remains of scatted furniture that were broken beyond repair and rat droppings. After I was sure every nook and cranny was searched I moved on to the backyard. The ground underneath my feet was very uneven and there were a few skeletons of what use to be a swing set and slide. As I fought my way through the forest of overgrow foliage I neared the middle of the yard. Upon closer inspection I noticed gravestones barely standing up to the attack from the grass and weeds.  
When I was about to cut my losses and leave empty handed the ground started to tremble. Slowly decaying limbs started to rise up and dig out on their graves. Once the carcasses of the zombies were fully emerged I was shocked to find they were animals. There was one that towered over all the rest of the small cats, dogs, and shocking enough a gold fish. It was what use to be a black stallion before it turned into an animated corpse. Time hadn’t been kind to his body from what I could see. Patches of fur were missing accented by the greasy long unruly mane and tail. The mouth of the beast was eaten by worms causing its massive revolting tongue to hang of the side of the orifice. Deep sunken pits were all that was left of his eyes and worms were falling out of holes in his thin stretched hide.  
Once my mind was caught up with the current events I began to run. Escaping through a hole in the fence I raced down the street screaming. Many of the towns people looked out of their windows to the site of me running with a horde of zombie animals behind me. The only one I didn’t see was the poor gold fish who was surely left behind. The horse was the leader of the pack and he was gaining on me. Before I knew I was beneath his hooves being trampled by him and the rest of the group. To my surprise they kept running past my fallen form. Most were missing more than they had crawled out with. I watched as they ran down the road and ruin what was left of their bodies.  
After most of the bodies were no longer moving the residence slowly started to trickle out of their homes. Clean up of all the mangled limbs and bodies of the animals took about a week. During that time, I recovered from my wounds in the hospital. Everyone came to the decision that the house needed to be torn down and forgotten. I knew for me things would never be the same.


End file.
